


The Chronicles of Baby Loki!

by GingerEnvy, ThatOneKrys



Category: Journey into Mystery, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Baby!Loki, He's fucking adorable, He's not really the same as JIM Loki but I thought I would include that any way, you will love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerEnvy/pseuds/GingerEnvy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneKrys/pseuds/ThatOneKrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is engulfed in magic that makes him a baby once more, it is left up to Thor to figure out what to do with him. These are the chronicles of the events that follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Part 1: Introduction

It had been really too easy for him to escape, they thought such a thing could keep him pinned for very long? They had always underestimated him, now they were paying for it. 

He was in the shadows, out of sight of both Heimdall and Odin, he knew it was a risk to come back to Asgard so soon, but he needed something. Something he knew was in his rooms. A book, one that had a spell in it that he never thought would be useful until now. 

He’d made a mistake, and now he needed to fix it.

He slipped into the room, then went to the book shelf that held the book, he pulled it out and flipped to the page, he smirked as he found the spell, it was fairly complicated, but Loki could do it just fine, it would however take a lot of energy to do it.

He set the book on his desk and then looked one more time before leaning back and holding his hands out, closing his eyes and starting to concentrate.

Magic sparked and he commanded it to his whim, he could feel it, swirling and hooking into the mistake the magic tore it open and pulled on the strings of time, a chance to redeem, and a chance to fix it. 

Loki smirked, perfect. But his smirk was suddenly wiped off of his face as the magic turned in on him, that wasn’t meant to happen! His eyes snapped open, the magic was swirling around him, and was not doing what he’d wanted it to.

He gasped as he looked down at his hands they were shrinking- no all of him was shrinking!

"No!" he snarled and tried to reverse the spell, but it was too late, he was getting smaller and smaller and he couldn’t think straight and everything was making less and less sense and suddenly it was done.

Instead of the Trickster, the God of Lies and Mischeif, Bringer of Chaos, there was a small babe mewling in the clothes of the one formerly known as the villain Loki.

The greatest mistake in life rewrought,  
Only fate can say what will truly be brought.  
The greated regret made by one,  
May not be by all what is won.  
The end will still attest the bend,  
Of a life that can still be mend.

~

The palace shuddered, making the residents cling to the nearest wall in fear, but Thor, the crowned prince, could feel something, something he recognized. Magic, more specifically: Loki’s magic.

He turned from what he was doing and rushed to the epicenter, it was his room, of course it was, he could hear his friends hot on his tail. But he knew it would be best if they stayed out of a confrontation with Loki.

He instructed them to wait outside as he cautiously made his way into Loki’s chambers.

"Brother..?" he called, but there was no reply. He moved further in, nothing seemed out of place, just as it had been the morning of Thor’s coronation, the last time he’d been inside of it.

"Brother?" he called more loudly and he heard a soft sound in reply coming from the study, he moved in cautiously, but saw no sign of his brother, he heard another sound and stepped all the way in.

"Brother?" he asked a little wistfully this time, then there was a soft mewl in a pile of clothes by the desk. Thor took another step closer and looked down to see a babe, he only looked a few days old. 

"Loki?" he blinked because the baby was wrapped in Loki’s clothes, and well, Thor may be blond, but he wasn’t an idiot.

"Oh brother…what have you gotten yourself into now?" he sighed softly, crouching and gently picking the baby up from the swaddle of clothing.

"Thor?" he turned to see his mother in the door way, "I felt Loki’s magic, do you know what- is that a baby?"

Frigga looked down on the baby, which had stopped mewling at the first touch of contact, her eyes widened, “O-oh…Oh,” the woman placed a hand over her breast, “Oh dear…” she murmured, “Oh my boy…”

Of course his mother would recognize him at first glance, she had been the one to embrace him the first time Odin had brought him to her.

"What happened?" she asked breathily, Thor shrugged and then winced when the babe let out an ungrateful keen at the sudden movement, Frigga sighed but smiled taking him from Thor.

"He must have been trying something…" she said smiling at the baby that was now comfortable in her arms and resting peacefully as she rocked him.

"Aye," Thor agreed and started to look around, he found the book on the desk and made a noise, "Ah…well…it would seem…he was trying to fix his mistakes."

"Oh?" Frigga stepped over to the desk and looked down at the book, "Ah…" she murmured, pursing her lips as she looked over it, she did understand the magical arts much better than her son.

"He was trying to fix his failure, but this spell, is to fix the greatest mistake made in the caster’s life…"

"And…his was…being a baby?"

Frigga smacked him in the arm, “No…it was…it was being lied to all his life…” she murmured, looking back down at the babe, “We…we are being given a second chance Thor…we would be fools not to take it.”

Thor looked at the baby too, “I will not waste it,” he said, he didn’t even need to think about it, he was going to do this right, he was going to love his brother and appreciate him. All of him.

Frigga smiled and raised her hand and cupped his cheek, “I know you will not, my son,” she said smiling fondly, “It is your father that will need the convincing.”

"Great, what could go wrong?" Thor sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warriors Three and Lady Sif meet Baby Loki.

Thor stared down at the sleeping infant in his arms, he was a little shocked, discovering that this was in fact, his little brother- baby brother now. He was so tiny and radiated helplessness and innocence, his little hands would open and close repeatedly, his little mouth would move when he was hungry, mewling softly, and Thor would have a small skin full of warm milk brought for him.

He was just so…nothing like the Loki he knew as a child, though the memories were faint, he could hardly remember Loki as an infant, he had been a small thing himself at the time, it made sense, he did have a few fleeting memories of Loki when he was a babe, he liked to grab Thor’s fingers.

He grinned and slowly offered a large finger to the infant, almost on reflex, a tiny hand closed around it, and the small baby continued sleeping. He chuckled silently so as not to disturb him, then gently lifted him up and kissed his head.

"I will protect you, brother. I will love you through everything. This time, I swear I will do it right," he promised softly. 

He was relieved that he actually got the chance, it had taken a lot of convincing to get his father to go along with it. Frigga had stood by Thor, holding her son, looking as fierce as ever, her eyes steely and her voice sharper than a blade. But it was necessary as Odin had wanted to hand him off to some other family to deal with. Stating he was just too much trouble.

Thor got the impression he was worried about loving his second son once more. Which was too bad, because his baby brother was just too damn hard not to love.

"You will be the best brother ever, won’t you?" he cooed at the baby, earning a soft burble in response, he grinned. Yeah, this could work.

~

"So…he is…a babe? Loki is actually a babe?"

"Can you not see, Fandral? Yes, Loki is a babe…and quite a becoming one too," Volstagg grinned wiggling his fingers at the green eyed babe in Thor’s arms.

Loki blinked up at them and then tried to grab them with a coo, Volstagg chuckled, Thor smiled, he knew how well Volstagg got on with children.

"This is…strange," Sif murmured, standing away with Hogun who nodded in agreement.

"Are we going to change him back?" Fandral asked, blinking down at the green eyes that were staring back at him as a little mouth tried to devour Volstagg’s finger.

"Mother says that there is no reverse, we simply must…let it play out," Thor said, "But…it will give us all a second chance," he said, looking down on Loki who seemed to sense it and blinked up at him, forgetting Volstagg in favor of reaching up to grab at Thor. Thor smiled down at him, and caressed his head gently.

"A second chance to give a liar another chance to kill us all?" Fandral grumbled, and was met with a sharp glare. "What? I simply wonder if he would do the same for us."

"I know not, but that hardly matters as that is not the case, I will raise him and love him and give him everything he felt he did not have in his first life. This time, I will praise his magic and heed what he says, I will not take him for granted as I did before, and this time…he will not grow bitter," Thor said firmly. 

He knew that it was not just fault of his own that had led Loki to do what he had, Loki had let his emotions rule him instead of actually figuring things out, talking to the people he should have, working things out. That wasn’t going to happen this time.

He looked to his friends, “I hope you will help me in this. Any resentments you had, any old quarrels, anything that you felt the need to even with Loki…it is all over, done. The Loki you knew, he is dead, the Loki that matters is the one that is in my arms now.”

He made eye contact with each of them, Volstagg was easiest to convince, he did love children after all and knew how hard it was to raise a child, but he had complete faith in Thor.

Then Hogun, he was usually quiet and reserved and many tended to forget he was there, even Loki on occasion, so that led the grim man to see a lot more than most people saw of him. He understood what Thor wished to do.

Fandral took a bit longer, but finally relented, Thor knew that he and Loki had had something in the past, it was taking him a bit longer to overcome it, but eventually he did.

Sif, Thor knew she would be the hardest to convince, she had been the closest to Loki before his fall out, which Thor realized had been happening decades before the actual event, he had just been too arrogant to see it. Sif hadn’t and tried to help, but had been snubbed. But eventually she too agreed to letting Loki have his second chance, how could she not? He really was too cute for words, not that she would ever admit that aloud.

Thor beamed at his friends, “I am very gladdened by this, my friends, I thank you, I am sure things will get rough ahead, but we-all of us, will be better for it.”

His declaration was met with a happy burble from his arms, an Thor laughed, taking that as agreement. Things would turn out alright.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warriors Three and Lady Sif must reacquaint themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for such the positive feedback! I sure hope I can keep your attention, it'll go a little slow at first, but don't worry soon you will be overwhelmed by cute.

Hogun

Thor was trying to get back into the habit of training with his friends, but it was hard when he had to take care of Loki, he couldn’t just leave him, especially not as an infant, and Frigga was more than happy to take him for several hours in the day, but she had gained responsibilities that did not allow her to really be the mother of an infant once more.

So it rested mostly on Thor who, while had his own responsibilities, still had more time to devote to the tiny trickster.

Loki was a pretty easy going baby, he would eat all the milk that was offered to him, he would sleep for about four hours at a time at night which according to Frigga was very good, better than the first time. He would gurgle and coo and burble when he was happy, mewl softly when he was unhappy, cry when he was away from Thor for more than ten minutes (they needed to work on that one.) But otherwise he was a great baby.

Thor just needed to work out a way that would allow him to start training with his friends again, but seeing as there were five of them when he was there, he figured one of them would not mind sitting out to watch the babe while Thor was sparring.

So he brought him along, with a skin full of milk just in case, and then a few of the toys he liked to suck on, and headed to the sparring rings.

The idea was not met with much approval, “Aaah, sorry friend! Volstagg has promised to spar with me today!” Fandral said immediately with a smile.

"And you promised to spar with me Thor," Sif said quickly after that before anyone else could speak up," Thor frowned at them in disapproval, but then sighed.

"Then that leaves him in the care of Hogun," Thor said, the grim man didn’t say anything, but eventually nodded. Thor beamed and then after a bit of maneuvering he handed the infant off to him and then with a tap of his finger on Loki’s nose, which earned him a happy burble, he smiled and turned away.

"Let us spar!" he said, loudly enough so Loki could hear him and know he was still nearby.

Once Thor and Sif were engaged in battle, Volstagg and Fandral likewise, Hogun was left with the baby who was blinking up at him curiously.

Hogun stared back.

They stared for a long moment until Loki let out a squeal and reached for Hogun’s face.

The man blinked down at the baby and then silently offered a finger that was accepted graciously and put into a tiny mouth.

Hogun sighed, “That is not what that is for, little prince,” he muttered, and Loki blinked at him, contentedly sucking on his finger. 

Hogun frowned, and then looked at the small pile of objects Thor had brought, he glanced at Loki again, and then shifted him so he could grab the items. He went over to a small patch of grass on the sidelines of the sparring rings, Thor’s exuberant cries still audible, and then sat down, he laid out a small thin fur and set Loki on it, Loki made a small displeased sound at losing the finger, but was quickly distracted by the new sights around him.

Hogun took the time to take out all of the things in the bag, there was a skin full of milk, a small stuffed bilgesnipe, Hogun’s lip twitched at that, a few teething clothes, a rattle and a small toy soldier and several new diapers. 

Everything needed for a day out, Thor was well prepared. 

Hogun remembered a time when he was not.

..”I am sure it was this way, my friends!” Thor said cheerfully, “We need only cross through the marsh!”

"Thor that is going to take all day, you said we would be back in Asgard by nightfall," Sif frowned.

"That was why we were going to use boats to cro-oh," just then Thor realized they didn’t have any boats.

Loki sighed and gave Hogun a look, Hogun’s lip twitched, because Loki had reminded Thor twice to check and make sure they would have everything they needed. Thor had said yes, both times, even as they were on their horses and riding down the Bifrost, no boats in tow. 

Loki rolled his eyes as Thor rubbed the back of his neck as Sif berated him, Hogun cracked a smile…

Loki gave a burble and Hogun looked down at him, he was still wiggling contentedly on the skin, squealing happily at the sky. 

Hogun looked at the infant, he was innocent in ways that he never thought Loki to be, but…he was finally making a difference on his brother, he was finally making him responsible and compassionate, as he’d always intended.

Hogun smiled gently down at the babe who looked back over to him and cooed happily.

Loki liked this one, he showed him the blue thing, it was big, but it was like his safe place’s eyes, they were blue, and looked down at him with so much love. Loki felt so warm and happy and secure with him. He liked this blue, it made him feel safe too.

Hogun leaned back against the nearby stone wall, glancing at Loki every so often, but watching Thor and Sif as they sparred for the most part.

In the end Hogun only had to feed him and give him one of the teething cloths, other than that, he was fairly content to look at the sky and the trees, he was fairly calm and full of wonder. Hogun could respect that.

Especially from Loki.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandral's turn.

Fandral

It was not like he hadn’t tried, he really had, he’d avoided this moment for as long as possible nearly two weeks, but alas, the Norns were not on his side.

Thor had been in a hurry, looking for Hogun or Volstagg, who could both handle Loki just fine now, but he’d found Fandral and handed him the sleeping babe, saying he would not be more than an hour, he had to attend to a courtier for some reason or another and it was Loki’s nap time, he shouldn’t wake.

So far so good, Loki was still asleep, while Fandral tried his best not to drop him as he wandered aimlessly through the gardens, according to Thor he slept better when he was moving, so walking was good.

But he was starting to tire, he had just been heading back from the sparring rings when Thor had accosted him. He figured it would be okay if he sat for just a moment.

Bad idea, as Loki seemed to know the moment he sat, his green eyes popped open, took in the blond that was not his brother and almost immediately started to bawl.

"Oh come now, is that how you treat me?" he asked with a petulant frown, he lifted Loki up under the arms, Loki mewled in distress, Fandral sighed.

"Loki," he said firmly, "You stop crying now, the maids do not find a man who cries more than they appealing," he said firmly.

Loki hiccuped and seemed to stop crying for a moment, eyes seeming even greener due to the tears before he started wailing. Fandral flinched.

"I never recalled you being quite so loud before," he grumbled, "Well…save for…" then he immediately went red and felt a bit of shame, it had really only been one time, and they’d been drunk, but they had shared a bed. But that was not something to think of while holding a baby.

He also recalled they contests they used to have, to see whom could garner the attentions of the most maids at a feast, but Fandral knew he would not win such things now, not while he had a babe in his arms. 

He sighed and then gently pulled the tiny trickster closer, “Come, Loki, stop that now, you would not want Thor upset with me, would you?” he said trying to sound soothing, considering how promiscuous he was, it was rather surprising he did not have a brood as large as Volstagg, but he was very careful, he did ask the maids he was with if they had the proper herbs or magic protecting them, he would not push for more if the answer was no.

But now he almost wished that he had one, simply for practice, he had no idea how to make Loki stop crying, he was about to start himself when he heard a giggle.

"Are you in need of assistance, my lord?" a soft voice asked, a soft attractive female voice asked. Fandral looked up and spotted a lady, a very beautiful lady, with long flowing blond hair, and gorgeous brown eyes.

"Ah…perhaps?" he replied with he hoped was a pathetic smile, she giggled and walked over and extended her hands.

"May I?" she asked and Fandral nodded and she took the babe, making soft shushing noises. "Hello sweetheart," she said softly, Loki mewled again but blinked at the new face, he let out a warble of a wail, "Oh hush now, it is alright, you are alright," she said, bouncing him gently rubbing his cheeks. Loki sniffled again, but he did stop crying, though he did not look very pleased.

"You are good with him," Fandral said, "Only the prince seems to be able to stop his tears," he said, taking not of her actions, they would come in hand for later use, he was sure.

"Yes," she said smiling down at Loki who blinked up wetly at her, "I have many younger siblings," she said, "I am oldest so I help mother tend to them."

"It shows," the blond man nodded, "You will be a good mother one day yourself," he complimented, she gave him a sideways smiled.

"I suppose, and you? A father?" she asked, as she sneakily transferred Loki back to his arms, he gave her a near pout.

"That is unlikely, children and I…well…" he trailed off when Loki mewled again, he looked down trying the bouncing trick, Loki sniffled at him, and he stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry, that seemed to get Loki’s attention, he hiccuped and looked wide eyed. He did it again, and Loki burbled, seeming to mimic him.

The lady laughed, “You seem fair hand at it so far,” she said and Fandral shook his head.

"Oh no he is not mine, I am watching him for Prince Thor until he returns," he said, and the lady smiled.

"Well, you will do him proud I think," she said, smiling, Fandral was still bouncing and slowly, Loki’s eyes were drooping.

A little more napping wouldn’t hurt, then maybe his safe one would be back, this one was not like his safe one, they were very different, but this one was kind of funny, Loki did not mind him, perhaps they could see the big blue together. Loki liked the blue.

"All thanks to your help, my lady, I must insist I repay you for your kindness to me," he said and she laughed, sounding like tinkling bells.

"I can think of many kindnesses you could bestow in me, my lord," she returned, Fandral grinned and she laughed again.

Soon they were talking though, as they could not do much while they had Loki, so they talked, and talked, and laughed, until Thor reappeared,

"My friend, how does Loki fare?" he asked and Fandral looked up at him in surprise.

"Oh…he is perfectly well, Thor, if you have other matters to attend to…I may be able to watch him for a bit longer," he said looking down at Loki who was still sleeping, nuzzled up against Fandral’s chest, the maid beside them smiling at the sight.

Thor chuckled and pat Fandral’s shoulder, “Very well, when he wakes, please be sure to feed him, I’m sure the lady will be glad to help.”

"That I will, my prince," she said softly with a bow of her head, Thor beamed.

"As you are, then," he replied, turning and heading back into the palace, chuckling all the while. Who knew after all the stolen maids Loki was responsible for, he would one day pay that back by bringing in maids.

It was really rather amusing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volstagg has the baby.

Volstagg

Volstagg was no stranger to children or child rearing, so when Thor asked him to watch Loki for a few hours and maybe introduce him to his brood, Volstagg was not about to say no. Especially if he was able to show off his children, he loved doing that.

"Come, little Prince," he smiled down at Loki who was still sniffling at being taken from Thor, but had stopped crying because Volstagg had calmed him with his words, "You are about to meet the most beautiful woman in all the realms!"

"Oh hush you," a woman said as Volstagg entered his home, "You need not shout," but she was smiling.

"Aaah, my lovely Gunnhilde!" he cried and came forward to kiss her, she laughed and looked down at the babe.

"Who is this?" she asked, Loki was mewling, displeased with the oddness, "Oh little one, all is well," she cooed and took him from Volstagg without thought.

"This is Loki," Volstagg said and he met his wife's startled look with a nod.

"Prince Loki?" she asked, wide eyed, he nodded again, "Oh...oh my, what...what happened?" 

"Seidr," Volstagg shrugged, he didn't know the details, and he didn't care to know, "Matters not now, he is as he is and Thor has deigned to take care of him."

"I see," she said softly now bouncing Loki gently.

"Did someone say Thor?"

"Is uncle Thor here?!"

"Did he bring presents?!"

Volstagg laughed as his children ran in, "No! You lot! Greedy things you are," he chuckled, "We have a guest, no gifts," he said and the children came to look at the babe in their mothers arms.

"Mother, did you birth another babe while we played?" Hildy asked, she was the youngest, and quite sweet.

Gunnhilde laughed, "No, my sweet, this is Prince Loki, he has been given a second chance by the Norns to try again, he is now a babe," she replied.

"The bad prince?" Flosi asked, "I thought he was locked away for being so mean."

"No he was locked away for being cruel to Midgardians," Alaric clarified, looking at the dark haired little one now blinking at the other children, "He does not look so cruel now."  
"Of course not," Gudrun said, "He is but a babe, he is not capable of cruelty yet."

"But he might...one day," Rolfe said softly.

"Hush you lot," Gunnhilde said fondly, "Prince Loki is going to do his best in his second chance, and all we can do is help as Prince Thor raises him."

"Yes, mother," the children chorused.

Just then Loki started bawling, overwhelmed by the voices and the people, the girls came over to help while the boys looked like they would rather run away.

"Oh hush now," Gunnhilde cooed, but Loki only wailed louder, Volstagg sighed and gently took him from his wife.

"He is likely wanting his brother," he said and bounced Loki gently, "It is alright little prince, it will not be long," he said soothingly, "He will come soon, you need only wait," his voice was low and comforting, he was trying to pitch his voice to sound like Thor's, as he knew that would help, it seemed to, Loki calmed and only let out a few sniffles here and there.

"Wow, Papa," Hildy said in awe, "You can make even the bad prince happy."

"I try, my blossom, but do not call him the bad prince, he is no longer that," the man replied, and then made a noise as his beard was suddenly tugged.

Loki had grabbed one of the braids in his beard and was tugging on it, trying to lead it to his mouth, Volstagg chuckled, "That is not going to taste very good little prince."

Loki burbled at him, as if saying he didn't care, he was hungry. Volstagg laughed, "We will get you milk, yes?" he looked to Gunnhilde who had already gone to grab a skin to fill it with milk. She returned shortly and handed it to Volstagg who smiled and kissed her cheek before offering the skin to Loki.

The babe took it gratefully and sucked it down greedily, Volstagg chuckled and then went to go sit so the girls could watch, they looked at the babe curiously, and once Loki was no longer greedily sucking away and simply enjoying his meal, he blinked back at them.

"He is pretty cute," Gudrun said, "He has big eyes."

"I think he was handsome before, maybe now that he is young again he will fall in love with me?" Flosi giggled.

"Who'd wanna fall in love with you?" Alaric sneered and Flosi glared at him.

"Children," their mother scolded, she arched her brow at Alaric and he looked sheepish.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Prince Loki is a bit young to be thinking about falling in love with darling," Gunnhilde smiled, patting her head, "But we shall see."

Loki finished his skin and burbled, then wiggled his arms about, now seeming comfortable, these people had fed him, that was always good. He liked that. 

Some were smaller than others, but not as big as the red one, he liked him, he was like his safe one, he gurgled in a pleased way, the red one laughed giving him a finger to hold. 

"I think he's gonna be good this time," Flosi said, "We'll help too!"

Volstagg smiled, "I am sure Prince Thor will be most pleased with that, my flower."

"We can all help!" Alaric declared, the other children nodded, Volstagg smiled and felt a burst of pride, he was glad of his family's support and he was sure Loki would be good this time. He was positive, with all the love he was getting, there was no way he would ever feel scorned again.

Well, they could hope, but that was good enough for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kinda ended up about Volstagg and his family more than he and Loki, my bad. His brood is cute though! They took over!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And finally, the Lady Sif.

Sif

"No, Thor…really, I am not good with children," Sif tried taking a step back from the offered bundle full of gurgling babe.

"Come now Sif, the Warriors Three are off on Vanaheim, I must attend a meeting and I do not think Loki would enjoy it, it would just be for a few hours, and he will fall asleep soon," Thor said imploringly, "Mother will be at the meeting, you are the only person I trust caring for him. Please?"

He was using his puppy pout, the one with the big eyes and small pushed out bottom lip, Sif is entirely convinced he learned how to do it from Loki, the cheeky little shit. 

She let out a soft sigh, “Very well, but do not be upset at me if he is scarred by this experience!” she added and Thor rolled his eyes, handing over the baby and small satchel of his things.

He leaned over and kissed Loki’s head, earning a happy burble and grabby hands at his hair, he pulled back, “I will not be long, Loki,” he promised, then he smiled at Sif and turned, heading for court.

Sif looked after him helplessly, then looked down at Loki when he let out a gurgle, his little finger in his mouth and his big green eyes blinking up at her.

"Don’t think you can get away with everything just because you’re cute," she said, Loki blinked up at her again and then oh so slowly his eyes started to water and he let out a wail.

"N-no! That’s not-! Thoooor!" she called frantically as Loki started to cry, but Thor was well out of earshot by then, Sif whined in the back of her throat, she didn’t know the first thing about children!

She started by walking to try and calm him down, but he just kept crying, and then she rocked him, and tried to sing to him, and she wasn’t too bad at singing, but he didn’t go for it, eventually she tried what Thor did, kissing his forehead, as that was familiar, he did quiet after that, and she was glad, until she realized he’d grabbed hold of her hair.

He would not let go, he was gurgling and babbling his little trickster mouth off at her, and she supposed that was better, at least he wasn’t crying.

Her head, however was at an odd angle since it was up in a tail and he had his little fists curled around a few locks tightly, pulling on it. She sighed and ended up taking her hair down, at least it wouldn’t hurt her neck.

He seemed to be calm now, just holding her hair, he wasn’t even trying to eat it, he was just holding it, Sif pursed her lips, “Is this your way of telling me you did not like me blond?” she asked him, and got a coo in response.

She wasn’t quiet sure what to do now, she walked around the gardens, Loki’s green eyes occasionally strayed to the trees or flowers or birds, but he seemed happiest just looking at the hair in his hands, burbling to himself, and then occasionally gurgling at her, she would respond as best she could, saying ‘yes’ or ‘no’ or whatever came to mind and that seemed to satisfy him.

Eventually she ended up sitting in a small circle of trees far off the path so no one would see her, she set Loki down in her lap, he seemed to like this and waved his hands around appreciatively, gurgling in glee.

Sif couldn’t help but smile, “You’re not so bad like this, you know,” she said, “You are much more positive with your words,” she told him leaning over to smile at him, he squealed and grabbed her face. She laughed and pretended to nibble on his fingers, he squealed some more, flailing and kicking in excitement.

She laughed, “Alright, you are cute, but do not let anyone know I think that, yes?” she said, and noticed he was distracted, looking at a butterfly nearby. She pursed her lips and then slowly held her finger out, she waited patiently for a moment, and then using the very little Seidr she had sent out a pulse to try and get the butterfly on her finger.

Thankfully it worked, making her feel pleased, as she had not practiced that trick in ages. then gently she took Loki’s smaller hands in her free one and held them down while she pulled the butterfly closer for him to see.

His green eyes were almost emerald in his excitement to see this new creature, it was so colorful, and it was oddly shaped, but it was pretty, he wished to grab for it, he wanted to hold it too, but he couldn’t move his hands, he whined a bit but his new holder whispered in his ear to calm him. He watched it until it flew away again, it was so pretty, he wanted one too.

"That was so good Loki," Sif murmured to him, glad he hadn’t started crying because he couldn’t grab it, he used his now free hands to grab at her hair instead, however, but, it was a small price to pay for him to remain happy, as his burble seemed to indicate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! D: Been having a kinda rough time. But alas, babies make me feel better. So I hope you liked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King gets to babysit.

"That is why I insist we must take action now, AllFather, the marauders will not stop while unchallenged! We must do something!" one of the courtiers stood before the Allfather, his wife and son and the several advisers that were seated at court. They were discussing normal matters, and no one was as nearly passionate about the topic as the courtier.

"You are correct, Adnir, howeve-" the Allfather was interrupted by a peal of giggles and a light chuckled that followed, coming from right next to him. Odin looked over to arch a brow at Thor, who was holding Loki under the arms, helping him to find his footing to stand, a big grin on his face.

Thor didn't notice that all eyes were on him for a few seconds, he looked up, "Oh, sorry, what was that?"

"Thor, you are meant to be paying attention to the proceedings, not distracted," Odin said with dissatisfaction. 

"I would not be 'distracted' if you had not sent the four people I trust to watch over Loki to Alfheim, or require both, me and mother to be here," Thor said evenly, still smiling at Loki, to keep him happy.

The mini trickster didn't really seem to notice anyone else, his eyes were only for Thor, he burbled excitedly and reached chubby hands out to grab at Thor's beard. Thor mimicked biting at his fingers and earned another peal of giggles.

"You are meant to take the throne from me in short time, Thor, you must pay attention to these things," Odin said firmly, trying to feel irritated by the sight of the baby and Thor, but it was hard.

"Very well," Thor said, "Then you take him and I will finish up here," he said holding Loki to their father. Loki blinked at him, then blew a bubble from between his lips.

"That is a wonderful idea," Frigga said with a bright smile, "You can take Loki, and Thor can let us see how well he has come along."

Odin was about to open his mouth to refute this, when there was a baby in his lap, looking up at him curiously. "Thor..." he started, but he could not refuse, he could not be seen as weak in front of the whole assembly, his wife and son had likely been plotting this. 

He glared at them each in turn only getting smiles in return, then he sighed and pulled the babe to his chest, he heard a soft mewl at the sudden feel of cold metal against his face, so he loosened his hold slightly, but walked out of the courtroom and headed to the throne room with a sigh. 

He was getting too old for this.

He set Loki down on his lap, the babe liked that, as he twisted around to look at all of the new sights from this vantage point, he wiggled his feet and squealed, patting his hands down on Odin's legs in glee at how big and far he could see from the big chair. 

Odin looked down on him wiggling and could not help but think of the babe, so small and lonely, he had brought home after the war. He had been so quiet, so reserved and nothing like how this babe was acting, it almost made Odin doubt it was really him.

But those big green eyes and that thick black hair was all Loki, he sighed and grunted when he looked down to see the babe crawling over his belly, he sighed and used a hand to support him so his did not fall. Loki's little hands grabbed at everything, wanting to touch and tug, he even made it up to the golden eyepatch over Odin's missing eye.

He took the small hand in his large one and held it, "Now now, that is not to touch, young one," he said gently, and could only laugh at the pout he got in return. "No, you should know not to get your hands in things that are not yours. Though I expect Thor spoils you."

Loki burbled in what had to be agreement, then his attention was lost an he was trying to crawl over the side of the throne, Odin kept a firm grip on him however to keep him from falling off.

"I do not recall you being this adventurous, Loki, aaah, but then you left that to Thor, didn't you?" He asked, and finally sighed and set Loki down on the top step of the dias, spelling the edge so Loki couldn't fall off as he crawled around.

Odin set his chin in his hand and watched as Loki babbled to himself as he moved around at his feet, he would stop and inspect something for a moment before moving on.

Odin could not help but think this...this bright, happy child was all thanks to Thor. Thor was spending nearly every waking moment with him, smiling at him, playing with him, speaking to him, just shining a light on him. Loving him.

But Frigga had loved Loki unconditionally, he did not understand where the difference was coming from.

He was frowning in thought when Loki crawled over his boots, deciding that would be a great place to sit and gurgle. He chuckled softly and bumped him up gently, that earned him a squeal of laughter. 

He did it again and earned more giggles and some bouncing, he supposed it really wasn't that hard to love such a joyous little thing, but...he had to give the credit for that to Thor, it was all Thor's doing.

He was contemplating this when the throne room doors opened, "Aaah, there they are," Frigga said, as she walked with Thor up to the throne.

The moment Loki laid eyes on Thor he squealed in utter delight, his little arms raising to be picked up by his safe one. Thor beamed at him and lifted him up, then tossed hi a bit in the air, earning a near screech of pure glee.

"Thor," Frigga scolded, not really liking to see her babies thrown in the air like that.

"Oh, calm mother, I would never drop him," he said, kissing Loki's smiling and babbling little face. Frigga shook her head, but she was smiling.

"So, do you feel more youthful?" she asked her husband, and he chuckled.

"Spending a short hour with a babe is hardly going to make me youthful, my dear," he said and she flapped her hands.

"Nonsense! I think you are younger already," she said leaning over to kiss him.

"Ewww," Thor teased and then lifted Loki and put him in front of his face.

"Mama and Papa are being gross!" he said in a high pitched voice, as he waggled Loki's arm, making him giggle and try to reach aroun and grab his face.

"Wow, that brings back memories..." Odin said, and Frigga laughed, "You are thinking of the banquet, and Loki called you gross."

"The very same," he replied and Frigga laughed lightly.

"Aaah, when you were both so young and cute," she kissed Loki's head and caressed Thor's head, "Now only one of you is young, but still both are cute."

"Embarrassing," Thor replied, looking amused, "Can you believe she called me cute, Loki?" he asked the babe who grabbed his nose, "Mmm, I am so glad you agree. Mother is positively mad."

Frigga laughed, "Oh get out of here, you," she said, swatting his shoulder, Thor kissed her cheek and then carried a babbling Loki out od the throne room, a bounce in his step.

"I think Loki has given Thor just the thing he needed," Frigga said smiling.

"Responsibility?" Odin asked.

"No, well yes, but...someone to love, unconditionally, that was how he was when he was younger, he was like that with Loki, but then things changed, they grew, and it was just not the same anymore," she said and she had a theory as to why, but was not going to ruin the mood. 

"Ahhh..." Odin murmured, watching Thor and Loki, looking the happiest he'd seen either of them in mellenia. He could not deny his son, either of them, that happiness. Not after all that had happened.

There deserved to be some happiness in their family, and looking at the smile on his wife's face, and listening to the rumbling chuckles and pealing bells of Thor and Loki's laughter fade down the hall, he knew it was finally found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, you got an update! Yay! It was sitting around in my head, it just refused to go away, so I hope it was liked!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!

It took more convincing than Thor thought it would, his mother and even his friends had reservations about it, but finally he managed into talking them into letting him take Loki to Midgard to meet his mortal friends.

Frigga and Sif had been worried they would try and take Loki from Thor, Fandral thought they might hurt him, Hogun had just looked worried whereas Volstagg seemed uneasy at the thought of exposing to Loki somewhere so new while still being so young.

But Thor had told them that if they got to know the new Loki they would no longer hate him and they could not hurt him or imprison him simply because he was a babe still they were not barbarians.

So there Thor was, his cloak wrapped around Loki who was somewhat frustrated at being so confined, but Thor held him close and murmured to him softly as he stood at the Bifrost.

"I will bring you both back as soon as you call for me," Heimdall said, he had been watching Loki closely, waiting for him to give up this- what he assumed was- ruse, but after all this time, he could see it was not, this was really Loki. And he really was happy and loved. It was strange, but it was the truth.

"Thank you, Heimdall," Thor said, tightening his grip on Loki just a bit and covering him with his cloak, he knew he would enjoy the colors, he just did not want to overwhelm him. Then he made sure the bag of his things were secure, he then nodded to the the other man and Heimdall sent them off, flying through the colorful bridge between worlds.

He landed upon the balcony at Stark tower and only had to wait a few moments before Tony Stark stepped out to meet him.

"Thor! Hey there my lighting zapping pal, how goes it?" he called, and Thor smiled.

"Friend Stark," he greeted walking towards him now, Tony made way for him to enter.

"What brings you down to the third rock?" Tony asked, walking ahead of him and heading to the bar. 

"I came for a visit, are the others here?" he asked and Tony looked up.

"A visit? Really? Nothing like…mischievous going on that needs help getting a smack down?" he asked, Thor had to stop himself from sighing.

"No, nothing of the sort, I simply came to say hello to my friends and-  
" before Thor could finish speaking Loki let out a distressed warble.

"What was that?" Tony asked, now looking at Thor more closely noting he was cradling a bundle of his cape. "What are you holding?"

"Aaah, forgive me, brother," Thor murmured, now dropping the cloak and holding Loki just in his arms. "All is well," he cooed bouncing a still fussing Loki until he was happier to gaze about in wonder from the comfort of his safe one’s arms.

"Whoa you become a dad? Congrats man!" Tony said, stepping closer to take a look, "Hey…"

"This is not my child," Thor said while Loki looked at Tony, blinking up at him before gurgling happily. "This is Loki."

"It’s no-come again?" Tony asked now very confused.

"This babe is in fact, Loki, he was changed by a powerful magic back into a babe," Thor explained, "He is no longer a threat to Midgard and all of his transgressions have been forgotten as the man who committed them no longer exists."

"But…Thor are you sure-" Tony started but stopped because Loki was reaching out of Thor’s arms his hands held out at Tony, Tony only blinked but Thor got just a bit closer so Loki could reach, and reach he did, his little palm tapping on the arc reactor, and happy baby babble filled the room.

"He seems to like you, Stark," Thor said with a bright smile.

"Or he wants to kill me," Tony said knowing he couldn’t step back because then the baby would fall and Thor would get angry, not that he wasn’t already giving him a disapproving glare for that comment, and well this was just weird.

"Thor, are you sure this isn’t a trick? I mean…come on…this is Loki we’re talking about here!” Tony finally cried.

And then Loki went up and pat Tony’s beard squealing in happiness, Thor sighed and pulled him back, Loki’s fingers immediately went to his mouth, but his big green eyes looked at Tony with interest.

"Yes, I am sure, and you will be too, after you have gotten to know him," he said as he gently pulled Loki’s hand from his mouth as if he’d done it a thousand times already. 

"Sure buddy…whatever you say," he replied with a skeptical sigh, the baby was staring at him, and giggling, that had to mean he was plotting something. He just didn’t know what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a very Happy Holidays to you all~


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HULK LIKE BABY! SMASH! Just kidding.

"Are you really really really sure this isn’t a trick?"

"Yes, Stark, for the last time it is not a trick, do you really think Loki would do that in front of you?" he ask, gesturing to the babe who was now sucking on his fist, gazing about innocently as he lay on the pelt of fur Thor had laid out on the couch next to him.

"Well…"

"Stark."

"Fine! But if he starts shooting baby evil everywhere, he is going to time out!" 

Thor rolled his eyes, “Yes, of course, because I would bring my evil baby brother just to torment you Stark,” he said and Tony gaped at him, Thor gave him a look, “I did grow up with Loki once already, I know how to be sarcastic.”

"Apparently…" Tony took in a deep breath and then let it out, "Okay, so…you just want him to meet us…like this?"

"I want you to meet him, he was not always the mad man that you met, for many centuries before that…he was my brother," Thor said softly, looking down on the babe now who noticed his attention and babbled at him happily, Thor smiled and picked him up.

"He is now my responsibility and I am going to make sure that this time, he does not feel the same way growing as he did then," he promised, Tony stared at him before sighing and then he pressed his face to his palm and groaned.

"Kay…kay…fine, Jay, can you call Bruce up here please, he’ll be the easiest to convince, Clint will be hardest."

Thor nodded, and made sure to keep Loki close just in case, Tony got up first when the elevator dinged, and he went over to talk to Bruce, the other man came over looking curious, and then confused, “You said Loki was here, Tony, I don-“

"He is," Tony said and pointed at Thor, who was still holding baby Loki who was blinking at the other men curiously.

"But that-….the baby?" he asked looking at Tony with a great amount of incredulity.

"Yup," Tony replied, "The baby."

"I…don’t understand," Bruce said finally, just as Loki gave a happy burble at the attention. 

"He was changed by magic, according to Thor," Tone shrugged, Bruce frowned and then looked closer.

"JARVIS, would you please scan sample 118 and compare it to him?" he asked the ceiling.

"As you wish, Dr. Banner," the AI replied and then a few minutes later, "It appears to be an identical match."

"So…it…it really is Loki…" he muttered.

"Yes, it is Loki," Thor said, wondering why mortals would not believe his word.

Loki burbled again and reached his little arms out for Bruce who looked a bit shocked, but Thor nodded. “I do not think he would want to be near you, if he was afraid.”

Gently Bruce picked up the baby, who burbled at him happily, he reached up and snagged his glasses, putting them in his mouth, Bruce chuckled quietly, it had been years since he’d last held a baby. 

"Those aren’t to eat, you know," he told him and Loki blinked at him then squealed in delight, Bruce laughed. "I like him much better like this," he said and Thor beamed.

That was one Avenger won over, four and a half more to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short today! I'm in an uber hurry! >.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the Avengers are confused. Good thing they're just supposed to avenge things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HOLIDAYS! <3

Loki was more than happy to burble contentedly on Bruce’s lap, the scientist had even tried putting him down and gotten a whine in return, Tony had tried taking him and Loki had started wailing. 

Thor was immensely amused, he got the feeling that Loki liked Bruce because he sensed his ‘strength’ and that strength reminded Loki well…of him. Thor knew how much Loki loved to be with him, and Thor returned the sentiment, he adored being with Loki, even more now, than ever before. Raising him was giving him a new perspective, and it was a good one. 

Loki liked Bruce because Bruce reminded him of Thor, and Thor made Loki feel safe, so in turn, Bruce made Loki feel safe. And as long as it stayed that way, and nothing green and scary came out, Thor had no problem with that.

"So…how old is he?" Tony asked, feeling a bit chagrined that Loki liked the guy who made a pit in the floor with his face better than him. 

"Ah…that is a good question, he is growing remarkably fast, so I really do not know," Thor replied, watching as Bruce gave Loki a finger and it earned him a happy gurgle and then a wet finger. "But if I had to guess I would say ten months in Midgardian time. He is now teething, it has kept him up a few nights," he said smiling at the little one and brushing his chin off which was now covered in drool, Loki saw him and squealed and then babbled at him, patting Bruce as if to say ‘look at the new friend I made’, Thor smiled at him.

"Very good, brother," he said and Loki burbled happily before going back to Bruce, patting at him some more, Bruce smiled somewhat bemused, curious as to why Loki liked him so much.

"Okay, so…you’re positive that he’s not…you know..?" Tony asked and Thor sighed.

"He is Loki, he is however, but a babe. He poses no threat to you anymore, and if I can help it, the only threat he will pose will be to those who are foolish enough to make themselves his enemy."

"Right," Tony sighed, "Okay so he’s not an evil baby, just a baby, but he could be evil again?"

"Evil is a very black and white term, Stark, only used by those who are ignorant," he arched his brow at Tony and the man groaned.

"Alright I might have a grudge after being thrown out a window, okay?" he grumbled.

"You did not get hurt," Thor said, "Loki threw me out of a window once, while I provoked him to it, it still happened," he said smiling fondly at the memory.

"Yeah, but you can fly," Tony pointed out, and Thor arched a brow.

"As can you," he said, "I need my hammer, you need your armor, there really is no reason to hold onto something that happened in the past," he said, "Especially now that there is the chance for a better future."

"Yeah…alright, I’m not completely unreasonable, but it’s not fair he doesn’t like me!" he whined, pouting, "Kids hate me."

"That’s because you are a child,” Bruce commented dryly, with a wry grin, Tony stuck his tongue out.

"Sir, Captain Rogers is now headed up the elevator," JARVIS said just as the elevator dinged.

"Stevey!" Tony cheered, hopping up to escort/drag Steve over to the couch.

"What’s going on? You said there was an emergency?" he said looking around and spotting Thor, "Thor, hi," he said even more confused, "Is something wrong on Asgard?"

”Not at all, things are quite well on Asgard,” Thor smiled, “I just came to show you Loki,” he said.

"Loki? Isn’t he in prison?" he asked, and Thor nodded.

"He was, but he escaped," he said cheerfully and just as Steve opened his mouth he gestured at Bruce, "But he is fine now," he said and Steve frowned, then noticed the baby.

"I don’t understand," he said, Thor chuckled and then took Loki from Bruce.

"He escaped and attempted to perform a very advanced spell, it worked, but not the way he expected, I imagine, it turned him into an infant, and now he is a babe," he said, and Loki blinked at Steve, looking at him wondrously.

"He…that’s Loki?" he blinked, "What…"

"Magic is a very strange thing, I do not understand it too well, but I will not say no to a second chance," Thor said, and Steve nodded.

"I won’t say no to a second chance," he said, "Just as long as it’s not taken in vain," he said.

"It will not be," Thor said, bouncing Loki who squealed, "He is well loved and loves much in return, I wished for him to know you, and for you to know him."

Steve nodded and then smiled, “I am glad then, that the past won’t haunt us all.”

"Only some of us," Tony grumbled, just as the elevator dinged again.

"Sir, Agents Barton and Romanov have arrived," Jarvis announced.

"Well…this should be fun…" Tony muttered as everyone turned and watched the two assassins walk in, the one Loki had manipulated walking in last, his mouth turned down in a frown. Everyone else was somewhat tense.

Loki on the other hand squealed happily, making the two assassins stop in their tracks. Neither of the had good experience with children.

"It is alright, he is only excited," Thor called, "Come say hello," Thor called, "Loki…be good," he said, and they both froze again, though Clint went rigid.

"What?"

Everyone’s eyes were now on the baby, who gurgled happily, completely oblivious to the tension.

Things were going to be a bit…interesting.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers agree for the long haul.

Natasha was sitting on the couch next to Steve, Clint was standing behind her, arms crossed, eyes hard, but even he looked uncomfortable glaring at a baby so he glared at Tony instead.

"Alright, one more time," Natasha said, "Loki is a baby, he’s really a baby, and he isn’t a threat." Her voice was flat, disbelieving.

"Yes," Thor said patiently, "He is not the Loki you know, he will, likely, never be that Loki again, his upbringing is already different," he smiled down at Loki who was sucking on his fist, and blinking at the new people with interest. 

"He is new, I wished you all to meet him, to meet the Loki that he really should be, he is happy, an sweet and so loving. I thought of everyone you all had the right to know him," he said softly.

"But how can you really know this isn’t a trick?" Natasha asked, Thor hummed and then handed Loki back over to Bruce. Loki squeaked and waved his wet fist at Bruce who smiled and wiped the drool from his chin gently.

"That is how," Thor said, "Loki had a deep seated fear of Hulk, I know this because I witnessed one of his nightmares, but this babe can sense the Hulk’s strength and is attracted to it, it makes him feel safe. That is how I know this is not a trick."

The Avengers took that in, though none looked quite so surprised as Bruce, because he would have never thought of the Hulk as something that made people feel secure.

"I still don’t like this," Clint grunted, "Loki is an…" he shook his head, "I don’t like it."

Thor nodded, “I know how hard it will be for you, for all of you, that is why I have decided to stay with you, to help in any way I can while I am here, so you may get to know him, for you all deserve a second chance as much as he does.”

Clint was still frowning but he didn’t object, because dammit all if he wasn’t all about second chances, and he wouldn’t be terrible if he didn’t offer them to everyone. Even to evil brainwashing asshole turned baby.

"Well, we’ve got plenty of room for you, Point Break," Tony said, "We might need to get a crib or something for Pint Size over there."

"That will not be necessary, I have brought everything we will need," Thor said, holding up a thatchel stuffed with baby things.

"I am also eager to get to know you all better, we fought together, but I know very little about each of you, I wish to remedy this," Thor said earnestly.

"That sounds like fun, maybe we can have team bonding nights," Steve said with a smile.

"You would say that, Cap," Tony rolled his eyes, "Well whatever, welcome to the Tower then. Might as well get used to it. Though I don’t have anything to baby proof."

Loki let out a loud burble and Bruce looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"That may have to be remedied as well," Thor said with a soft chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man. All the mischief a baby can get into for them...it will be amusing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just for fun, I wrote it as fluff to counter all of the angst in my writing.  
> Yeah, that didn't work out too well...expect angst to come later. I'm so sorry. But until then, enjoy the cute fluffiness that is Baby Loki!


End file.
